


I love how much I hate you

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Here’s Connor and Gavin Reed hate-fucking each other, and also my soul is dyingMore a collection of shorts than an actual story but hey.





	1. I love how much I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin finally do something about how much they can't stand each other

The precinct was quiet. Connor was the last person in the office that night, working quietly at his desk. The revolution meant a lot more work for the android crimes division. Connor sighed, pouring through his files again. Was there any connection, or was it just human to kill, steal, lie..? He looked up sharply, hearing footsteps coming from the hallway outside the evidence room.

It was Gavin Reed. Connor ground his teeth with annoyance just looking at him. Gavin was preoccupied reading something, but looked up as he walked into the office. He saw Connor. A disdainful sneer spread across his face. He tossed his paperwork onto his desk and strolled casually over to Connor’s desk.

“Well well, look who’s working late. What’s got you stumped? Didn’t gain any powers of observation with that supposed ‘consciousness’?” Said Gavin in a mocking tone.

“You’re still here as well, Detective Reed.” Replied Connor evenly. He wanted to strangle Gavin.

“Yeah, because I do actual work. Can’t believe they still keep you around. What are you even for?”

“You know who I am, Detective.”

“Oh, Detective, Detective,” Gavin mimicked him. “You’re so fucking polite for a goddamn hairdryer.”

“I apologize, I should have known you weren’t worth the effort.” Snapped Connor.

“Why you fucking can opener…” Gavin took a step toward him with a scowl.

Connor stood up, his 6 foot something frame towering over Gavin. Gavin crossed his arms, annoyed.

“Why’d they make you so freakishly tall?” He demanded.

“‘Freakishly tall’ is relative to whoever I’m standing near.”

“Oh shut up! I don’t know why everyone thinks you’re so brilliant, such an asset to the department!” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t wonder why they think that about you.” Said Connor. Gavin looked taken aback. “I know that they don’t think that at all.” Finshed Connor

“I’m gunna break your plastic fucking face.” Snarled Gavin, leaning in so he could really convey how serious he was.

“You can try, Detective. But I doubt you’ll succeed.” Connor replied. Gavin was inches from his face. He was gazing into his stupid, stupid eyes. There was a long moment of mounting tension.

Gavin pulled Connor toward him angrily and kissed him hard. Connor grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked Gavin against him. Gavin’s lips were hot on his, his tongue forcefully exploring Connor’s mouth. Gavin pushed him against the desk, still sloppily making out. Connor put one hand around Gavin’s throat, the other grabbing his crotch.

“Woah, hey! What are you doing?” Gavin jumped back awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, Detective, I thought that’s what you wanted.” Said Connor, confused.

“Well, I’m not saying I wasn’t, but you don’t have to just… jump right in…”

“Am I not romantic enough for you?” Deadpanned Connor.

“Shut up, you stupid ceiling fan!” Gavin grabbed Connor’s tie, pulling him toward him. “You’re barely worth the attention.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Connor looped his fingers inside Gavin’s belt and pulled him forward with enough force that he had to grab Connor’s shoulders to keep from falling.

“There’s no fucking problem…” growled Gavin, but he pushed himself away from Connor.

“Are you being a tease, Gavin?” Asked Connor, idly starting to unbuckle Gavin’s belt.

“Hey!” Gavin slapped his hand away. “Take it easy…”

Connor kept his hands to himself. “I’m sorry.”

There was a long awkward pause.

“Do… do you want to make out…?” Asked Connor.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Said Gavin, mockingly.

“What do you want?” Demanded Connor. “Are you going to fuck me, or can I go back to work?”

“Oh I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.” Gavin replied.

“Then do it!”

Gavin backed away a step, uncomfortable. “Yeah, I will, just give me a sec. I’ve never done it with… you know…” he guestured generally to Connor.

“An android..?”

“How do you keep this job when your brain is a goddamn floppy disk?” Demanded Gavin. “No, with… with another man…”

Connor was honestly shocked. This was new territory for him, anyway. He wasn’t used to being the more experienced participant. He considered his next move.

Gavin was impatient with him. “Well?? Say something!”

Connor leaned back on the edge of the desk. “Do you want me to show you how it’s done?”

Gavin looked like he was thinking of a hilarious insult, but all he came up with was, “Yeah, I guess.”

Connor couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Then get over here and stop wasting my time.”

Gavin strutted with pretend confidence over to Connor, who easily grabbed him and spun him around so he was leaning against the desk. Gavin looked alarmed.

“Kiss me.” Said Connor, his arms around Gavin’s waist. Gavin pressed his lips to Connor’s roughly. Connor began to slowly brush his fingers down the front of Gavin’s pants. He didn’t want to scare the detective off again with any sudden movements. He rubbed against Gavin, slowly working down until he had his hand entirely around Gavin’s manhood. He could feel him starting to get hard.

Gavin was kissing him as if his life depended on it. Connor pulled away. Unbuckled Gavin’s belt. Threw it aside and unzipped his pants. Gavin seemed as if he was about to protest. He dug his fingers into Connor’s shoulders.

“Give me a second, and I’ll suck your dick.” Said Connor, pausing.

“Yeah, you will.” Replied Gavin, sneering. Connor slid his hand into Gavin’s pants. Coaxed his dick out. Dropped to his knees in front of the detective. Gavin looked suspicious.

“Hey, be careful with your… fangs… or whatever…” Said Gavin. Connor looked up at him.

“I don’t have fangs… what is actually wrong with you?”

“Shut up.” Said Gavin. “I hope you’re good at this, I mean you do suck in a lot of other ways.”

Connor almost called the whole thing off because of that terrible pun. Instead he put Gavin Reed’s dick in his mouth and started sucking it. Gavin was immediately less suspicious once Connor started fellating him. He put his hand on Connor’s head and pulled him closer, forcing his dick down his throat. Connor pretended not to like it.

———

Gavin was moaning softly, his erection fully engorged. Connor pulled away.

“Hey! Where the fuck are you going?” Gavin Demanded.

“I’m not doing you a favor.” Said Connor. “I just need you hard so maybe I can feel your dick while you fuck me.” He stood up. Grabbed Gavin’s hand and pulled it toward his own pants. Hesitantly, Gavin unzipped Connor’s pants. He put his hand against Connor’s bulge, timidly squeezing him.

“Come on, don’t be so shy.” Said Connor, unimpressed. He grabbed Gavin’s hand and forced him to wrap his fingers around him.

“I liked it better when you weren’t talking.” Said Gavin. He pulled Connor roughly down, bending him over the desk, and stood. He pulled Connor’s pants off his hips, and pressed himself against him.

“You’re lucky I even look at you.” Snarled Gavin. He pulled Connor roughly against him, and put his hand between his legs. He began clumsily stroking Connor’s dick. “You like that? You getting fucking hard for me?”

Connor wanted to make fun of him, but he did like it. “You better get me hard.” He said, trying not to let on how badly he wanted Gavin.

“You really think you can handle me?” Said Gavin, grinding against him.

“Oh my God, I don’t know. I sure hope so.” Said Connor in a bored voice.

“You goddamn blender.” Gavin reached forward and pushed everything off Connor’s desk.

“I just finished organizing those.” Said Connor, annoyed, as the reports he had compiled for Hank flew across the room.

“I don’t give a shit. Get up on the desk. Get on all fours.” Said Gavin, angrily.

Connor crawled onto his desk, loathing Gavin so much he wanted him to fuck him senseless. Gavin was immediately kneeling behind him, hands on Connor’s hips, still grinding against him.

“Just get your dick in me.” Connor ordered.

Fortunately, Gavin had the ability to get his dick into a hole, but Connor winced as he felt it slam into him.

“Slow the fuck down.” Connor gasped. “How are you so terrible at this?”

“Sorry I haven’t fucked everything that moves like you have.” Said Gavin with derision, but he eased off, still keeping steady pressure against Connor.

“Touch me.” Panted Connor. Gavin reached around and slowly worked his shaft.

“Now fuck me…” Said Connor. “Slowly!” He clarified before Gavin could give him organ damage. Gavin obeyed, slowly pressing into Connor as he relaxed. Connor moaned.

“Oh my God, you feel so fucking good…” Growled Gavin, slowly gyrating.

He began to speed up his motion, thrusting as deep and as hard as he could. Connor gasped and moaned, bracing himself against the desk. Gavin’s technique wasn’t nuanced, but it was getting the job done.

“Oh my God, yes…” panted Connor, feeling himself getting close to climax. Gavin pushed deep into him. And stopped altogether.

“What are you doing?” Demanded Connor.

“What? You want me to keep going?”

“You’re the worst!” Snarled Connor, hating that he would have to admit he liked what Gavin was doing.

“I mean, if you’re not enjoying yourself… I can just jerk myself off and we’ll call it a night.”

“Goddamn it, Gavin…”

“Seems like you’re not that into this…”

“Fuck you, Gavin! Just keep going!”

“I guess, if you’re really sure.” Connor could almost hear him smirking.

“Goddamn it.” Connor growled. “Make. Me. Cum.”

Gavin actually laughed. “Hey, I’m happy to do you a favor.” He gripped Connor’s hips and resumed pounding him. Connor hated himself, and he hated Gavin more, but all he wanted was Gavin’s dick, fucking him, until he exploded.

Connor pushed himself back against Gavin as he orgasmed, breathing hard. He could hear Gavin grunting begins him, his hands were shaking as his fingers pressed into Connor’s hips.

“Oh fuck yeah…” muttered Gavin, giving a last hard thrust. He stopped, panting. “Man, Connor…” He said. “I love how much I hate you.”

He pushed Connor forward off of him, sending him sprawling across the edge of the desk. Caught completely off guard. Connor fell face-first onto the Hank’s desk, knocking odds and ends onto the floor. He scrambled up. Gavin was zipping up his pants, and walking away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Connor.” He called, with a sneer, as he walked out of the office.

Connor sat up, shocked and furious. He knew Gavin was a monster, but he couldn’t believe he could be that rude. Someone needed to put him in his place…

————————————

“Connor, did you touch my shit?” Asked Hank, annoyed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I… dropped something on your desk last night.” Said Connor.

“You’re kind of a clutz for an android.” Said Hank, rearranging his knick knacks. “And this report you gave me is missing a couple pages.”

“Uh… I forgot to print them..?” Tried Connor, realizing he’d overlooked several sheets of paper under other people’s desks in his rage against Gavin Reed.

“You can forget things?” Said Hank, skeptical.

“Yeah, of course I can.” Said Connor.

“And Connor?” Asked Hank. “Why do you have a bottle of lube on your desk?”

Connor remembered that he had forgotten to put that away. He shrugged. “I just like to be prepared.”


	2. Do you ever shut up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets revenge

Gavin had been even more of an asshole than usual. He was trying out a variety of new and ridiculous insults on Connor and seemed very pleased with himself. Connor couldn’t stand it. Every smirk, every sneer, he found himself simultaneously enraged and aroused.

Connor fought his own urge toward sarcasm. Engaged just enough to keep Gavin interested. Gavin kept trying to catch his eye from across the room, giving him a mocking grin. Like an idiot. An idiot with perfect chiseled features. And abs. Connor ignored him.

\---

late in the evening the office was, at last, mostly deserted. Connor was in the evidence room. He finished his paperwork and locked up, turning to leave.

Gavin was leaning against the doorway. He had a stupid smirk on his face. Connor wanted to strangle him, pin him to floor, and fuck him hard.

“Miss me?” Gavin asked.

“No.” Said Connor.

Gavin scoffed and strolled toward him. “Sure you did.” He approached, and ran his fingers down Connor’s chest. “Don’t pretend you haven’t been thinking about it.”

“I have.” Said Connor, coldly. Gavin grinned and moved his hand to Connor’s crotch. Connor grabbed him by the throat, pulling him forward.

“You think you’re in control, but you’re not.”  said Connor quietly, leaning into him.

“Hey, you said it not me.” Laughed Gavin, and squeezed him. Connor felt himself getting hard. He closed his hand around Gavin’s throat.

“I could kill you very easily.” He said.

Gavin swallowed. “You… you’re gunna murder me at a police station?” He smirked, but he was getting nervous. Connor tightened his grip. Gavin tried to gasp for breath. Put his hands on Connor’s chest to push him away. Too late he realized he was no match for the android. He looked up at Connor, a flicker of fear in his eyes.

Connor leaned in and kissed him, slowly releasing his grip. Gavin coughed and gasped.

“What the fuck was that?? Are you trying to fucking kill me?”

“I won’t kill you.” Said Connor, putting his arms around Gavin. “You still have a lot to learn.”

Gavin slapped his arms away. “You fucking alarm clock, the things I ought to do to you…”

“Oh I know.” Said Connor, leaning back against the evidence console. “And you will.”

Gavin seemed suspicious but he was too damn dumb to restrain himself.

“Yeah? I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Gavin swaggered up to Connor and grabbed his jacket. “What should I do to you first?” He sneered.

Connor couldn’t believe how easy it was to get him to walk into this situation. He took off his own belt, unzipped his pants, and pushed Gavin down onto his knees.

———

Gavin Reed had never been in this position before. This was not why he’d spent all day antagonizing the android detective. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure what it was that made him want to antagonize Connor in the first place.

Gavin wavered. Connor’s dick was inches from his face. He was feeling a lot of conflicting emotions about getting himself into this situation. Anger, nervousness, a little fear. Overwhelming arousal. Annoyance.

God, the stupid android was so annoying. His stupid voice, those dumb, doe eyes, always looking around all innocent and matter-of-fact. Hot body, tight ass, stealing real human jobs. What an asshole. Gavin hated him so much.

And he definitely hadn’t expected this side of the android when he approached him tonight. Maybe he was pissed about Gavin’s behavior last time? He had been a jerk, but he hadn’t expected Connor to be so aggressive. He couldn’t let the fucking tin can go around thinking he owned him. And he wasn’t about let Connor think he was too inexperienced and chicken to suck a dick. The stupid robot probably thought he wouldn’t be able to get him off. As if. Gavin Reed was no quitter.

Gavin steeled himself, and cautiously tried wrapping his lips around the tip of Connor’s erection. Connor had one had on his head, gently but firmly holding him in place. He felt Connor’s fingers digging into his scalp, pushing him forward until he had his entire dick in his mouth. Gavin choked and gagged. Connor didn’t let go.

Gavin tried his best, slobbering everywhere. He looked up, not wanting to admit that he hoped Connor approved. Connor wasn’t paying attention. He was actually reading a report that had been left on the console. Gavin was furious.

——

It was far from the best blow job Connor had ever gotten, but it was hard to complain about getting your dick sucked. He put down the report. He was only looking at it to mess with Gavin, anyway. He pushed the human away before he tried to bite his dick off.

“No fucking appreciation, huh?” Said Gavin angrily, wiping the drool off his chin.

“You did fine. Come here.”

Gavin scrambled to his feet, as Connor calmly sat down on the desk. Gavin stormed up to him and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look up at him.

“You’re all talk. You can’t hurt me, it’s probably against your prime directive or something. You just want to pretend you can actually resist me.” Gavin sneered.

Connor picked him up with alarming ease and pulled him onto his lap.

“I’ve killed 28 people.” Said Connor nonchalantly. He unzipped Gavin’s pants and pulled them down. Gavin didn’t know what to do with his hands. He grabbed Connor’s shoulders.

“I appreciated your efforts the last time we engaged sexually.” Said Connor. “I want to return the favor.”

“Return the… oh…” Gavin was sure he wasn’t hiding his nervousness. Connor grabbed his bare ass with one hand. The android started to lick his fingers, but paused.

“This is your chance to say ‘no.’”

Gavin laughed, still too obviously anxious. “I already told you you don’t scare me.”

Connor just watched him with calculating brown eyes and put both fingers in his mouth.

———-

The impending act of losing his anal virginity hung heavily over Gavin. But he had his pride. He wasn’t about to let Connor win. Anything he thought would phase Gavin, Gavin was prepared to be completely unphased by.

Connor was taking his fingers out of his mouth. Making unbroken eye contact. Gavin suddenly wondered if the android actually needed to blink, or just did it to see more human. Because Connor was creeping him out.

He sneered at him, trying to think of some clever retort, but nothing came to him. He dug his fingers into the android’s shoulders as he knelt, straddling him. He refused to look away. Connor didn’t blink. His hand slipped between Gavin’s legs. His fingers pressed against Gavin’s anus.

Gavin flinched and looked away. It was involuntary, and he instantly hated himself for this weakness. But he couldn’t look Connor in the eye again. The android was slowly running one finger around his asshole. Gavin wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He tried to mentally prepare to be penetrated.

“Relax, Detective.” Said Connor, probably still not blinking. “You might even enjoy it.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Snapped Gavin, but he tried to calm down and unclench. Connor was pressing against him harder now. With his other hand, he began to massage Gavin’s balls.

Gavin moaned a little. Felt Connor’s fingers finally push into him. He gasped as Connor slid them all the way in. He didn’t love the feeling, but he didn’t hate it. Connor curled his fingers forward and suddenly a rush of pleasure hit Gavin. He moaned again, surprised, pushing himself against Connor’s fingers.

Connor grabbed his face and forced him to look at him, still slowly massaging him. Gavin gasped and moaned.

“Do you still think you’re in charge?” Asked Connor in a low voice. He kissed Gavin hard before he could reply, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Gavin kissed him back, roughly. Pulled himself against Connor’s body. He felt Connor’s fingers withdraw.

“Alright, turn around. I can’t look at you anymore.” Said Connor dryly.

“Wh… what?” Stammered Gavin.

“Did you already forget I hate you?” Asked Connor. “Turn around.” He moved back slightly and roughly pushed Gavin around so he was facing away from him, splayed out almost on all fours. He steadied himself trying not to fall head first off the desk.

Gavin gulped, suddenly glad Connor couldn’t see his expression. Connor wrapped one arm around him and began stroking his shaft as he eased Gavin down onto his dick. Gavin bit back a whimper as Connor entered him. It was a lot more than he was anticipating. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on Connor's fingers around his dick instead. Gavin felt like he should be making some flippant remarks right now, but still his mind was blank. He was very distracted by Connor’s dick. He wondered if this meant Connor had won.

Connor pushed him down until he had taken the full length. Gavin squirmed a little. He hated that he was actually starting to enjoying it.

“Well hurry up. Get me off.” Said Connor, lazily leaning back on the desk.

“I… You… I bet you’d like that…” mumbled Gavin.

“Yes, I would. Now come on.” Connor gripped his hips and guided him through a few gyrations. Gavin wanted to scream, but he managed to get by with a moaning grunt. He tried it on his own. It felt good. He kept going.

——

Gavin was getting close to climax. He wanted it so bad. He’d almost forgotten about Connor, he was only focused on achieving that release. It arrived. He came hard, fingers wrapped around the edge of the desk. Gavin stopped moving, panting. Connor grabbed him and slammed him back down onto his dick. Gavin heard him panting behind him, felt his dick throbbing inside him.

The moment passed. Gavin realized he was kneeling on the desk in the evidence room with Connor Anderson’s dick in his ass. He hated that stupid android and his fucking sex skills. What a goddamn asshole. Gavin awkwardly pulled away, almost falling on the floor. He couldn’t believe he’d let Connor get him so distracted. He couldn’t believe he’d let Connor be the first person to fuck him in the ass. Maybe he was the stupid one.

Gavin pulled his pants back on angrily. He stormed toward the door without a backward glance at Connor.

“Wait, don’t you want to cuddle?” Asked Connor sarcastically.

“Suck my dick, you fucking toaster oven. I mean it.” He glared at Connor and stomped out of the room.

———

Connor felt despondent despite successfully revenge fucking Gavin. He really did want someone to snuggle with.

—————————————

“Connor…”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Somebody says you and Gavin Reed were working late in evidence last night. You two finally make up?”

“No, I wouldn't say that.”

"So you were just working on a case? He have anything useful to share?"

"He did not..."

Hank dropped his voice. “Connor, I know you're up to something. For God sake, please tell me you're not fucking Gavin Reed.”

“This isn’t a very professional topic of conversation, Lieutenant.”

Hank tried his very best not to shout. Connor could be extremely frustrating. Hank tried to find the words to express himself. He leaned on his desk, looking at his partner:

“Connor, I will fucking strangle you.”

—-


	3. You're not in much of a position to bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin retaliates in his escalating sex war with Connor

Connor was annoyed because Gavin Reed had stolen his coffee mug. Connor didn’t drink coffee, the mug had been sitting unused on his desk for months, he wasn’t even sure if someone had given it to him or just forgotten it there at some point, and it took an effort of will for him to even recall what it looked like.

But Gavin Reed had it, and Connor could not get that fact out of his head.

“Aw shit…” Said Gavin, loud enough for Connor to hear. He was packing up to leave for the evening. “I forgot my new coffee mug in the interrogation room.” He stood up, cursing, and loudly stomped off to get the coffee mug.

Connor knew it was a trap but he couldn’t help himself. He got up from his desk and followed.

Gavin sauntered into the observation room. He turned around as Connor approached. Through the one way glass, he could see the coffee mug, suspiciously sitting on the table.

“You really can’t let it go, can you?” Sneered Gavin. Connor ground his teeth.

“Well, maybe I’ll let you have it back.” Said Gavin, letting himself into the interrogation room. Connor watched him, wondering what he was up to.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Said Gavin, picking up the mug. “Come here, you can have it back.”

Connor knew he should leave, refuse to let Gavin mess with him, but he was pretty sure this ploy was leading up to him and Gavin hate-fucking each other on someone’s desk. Connor was weak. He couldn’t resist. He walked into the interrogation room.

Gavin held the coffee mug out to him. Connor took it with great hesitation.

“There. Are you happy?” Said Gavin with a smirk. Connor hurled the mug against the wall, shattering it.

“Jesus…” Gavin looked disturbed. Connor hated him having things, and hated more how incredibly irrational the detective made him. Connor grabbed him angrily and kissed him.

-

Immediately, Gavin’s hands were all over him. His tongue pushing into Connor’s mouth. His fingers unbuckling his belt. Connor felt Gavin’s hand slide into his pants. Connor let him push him against the table, his fingers exploring sensuously. Gavin was practically on top of him. His hand wrapped around Connor’s dick, slowly stroking him. Connor could barely think.

“You love that, don’t you?” Sneered Gavin, pushing him down onto the table. He’d been working on his technique and he was driving Connor crazy.

“Don’t flatter yourself…” Connor gasped. Gavin let his hand slide all the way down Connor’s dick and started massaging his balls. Connorn bit back an involuntary moan.

Gavin laughed. Leaned over Connor and kissed him hard. Grabbed his wrist, pinning him down. Too late, Connor felt cold metal against his skin and heard a snap as Gavin closed the handcuffs.

Connor yanked his hand away, but he was shackled to the table. Internally he cursed himself for falling for such an obvious trap. Gavin was backing away from him, laughing like an idiot.

“This was an extremely bad idea, Detective.” Said Connor, sitting up and pulling uselessly at his bonds.

“Try and escape all you want, I used the special android cuffs so it looks like you're stuck.” Laughed Gavin. “You thought you could humiliate me and I would just go on fucking you like nothing happened. Well guess what?”

“What?” Said Connor, sarcastically.

“Shut up!” Gavin yelled. “‘What’ is… I can uncuff you, but I’ll be leaving without getting my hands or my dick anywhere near your disgusting hot body. Or, if you’re cooperative, maybe, maybe,” he said it again with emphasis, “I’ll fuck you.”

“Let me go, Detective.” Said Connor.

“Are you sure about that?” Gavin approached him again, and freed Connor’s erection from his pants. He leaned over and teased the underside of Connor’s dick with his tongue.

“Are you absolutely sure you want me to uncuff you?” He asked, looking up.

Connor wanted to kill himself for being so easily swayed. He wanted to kill Gavin for being so annoying and sexy. He glared at Gavin, trying to think of something to say.

“Good choice.” Gavin laughed again, in response to his silence. “Put them on your other hand, I don’t want you touching yourself without my permission.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Detective.”

“Do it, or I’ll leave you here for them to find in the morning.” Said Gavin, suddenly very serious. Connor was pretty sure he’d actually do it. Angrily, he fastened the other half of the cuffs around his wrist.

“Great work, Detective Anderson.” Laughed Gavin. “I’m taking a break.” He walked out of the interrogation room and shut the door behind him.

Connor was shocked. Mostly by how much of an idiot he himself was. He pulled his hands against the shackles again, but he was definitely trapped. He felt very stupid. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself get into this situation because of Gavin Reed’s dick. He was a little worried that Gavin was actually just going to leave him chained up for someone else to find. He tried to think of a good excuse for how this had happened. It was going to be pretty hard to explain how he ended up handcuffed to the table with his dick out.

—

Gavin Reed strolled out of the interrogation room and closed the door. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Connor tied up, hard, and waiting for him. He looked through the one way glass. The android was sitting sulkily on the table. What kind of stupid, dumb moron let himself get caught so easily? He laughed to himself, imagining Connor begging him to fuck him. Moaning with every touch. Lying in his bed every morning. Cooking him breakfast. Cleaning the house in a cute apron. Greeting him at night. Climbing back into bed, so anxious to please. He’d strip him naked, make him scream all night long until Connor just wanted to lay in his arms…

Gavin shook himself, somewhat alarmed by his runaway imagination. Real Connor was trying unsuccessfully to pull his hands free. Gavin shook his head in disapproval, imagining the feeling of Connor’s asshole around his dick. He grabbed himself. He’d give the tin can a few more minutes.

———-

Connor gave up on trying to escape. He didn’t want to see Gavin’s stupid face again, but he very much wanted him to fuck him. It was the first time he felt like Gavin was really in control and he hated how much it was turning him on. He was so hard thinking about Gavin teasing him, touching him, probably forcing him to do all kinds of disgusting things to earn his freedom.

He wanted Gavin to insist on humiliating him. He wanted to hate every second of Gavin telling him exactly what he was going to do to him. He wanted to pretend he didn't care about Gavin's hands all over him. He wanted Gavin to insist on making him cum. He wanted Gavin to fuck him hard, and then he wanted to pretend he hadn't been fantasizing about it all day. He wanted to tell Gavin he'd had better and walk out. Gavin Reed's ego was too massive to ever let something like that go.

Connor knew Gavin had to be watching him. He tried to seem unconcerned. That seemed like the best way to annoy the detective into coming back.

-

The door opened at last. Gavin reappeared looking even more pleased with himself than usual. He strolled over to Connor.

“Bored yet?”

“No.” Said Connor.

“Since you’re not going anywhere, I guess I might as well make use of you.” Said Gavin. He climbed onto the table and knelt in front of Connor, slowly undoing his pants. He unzipped them and let his dick out.

“I think you’ve already met, but you might as well get reaquainted.” Said Gavin. Connor rolled his eyes so hard he worried he might have fractured something.

“Fucking egg timer…” snarled Gavin. He grabbed Connor and forced his dick into his mouth. Connor didn’t resist. He wasn’t going to pretend to be bothered so Gavin could feel superior.

\---------

Gavin looked down at Connor pretending to be bored. He was really enjoying shoving his dick down the android’s throat.

"You're pretty good at that." Sneered Gavin. "At least there's some use for you, even if it's just choking on my dick."

Connor pulled away just far enough that he could use his tongue around the head of Gavin’s dick. He adopted a slow rhythm, running his tongue up and down as he sucked. Gavin moaned and thought about just letting Connor suck him off. Leave the fucking android with blue balls and let him think of an excuse for being handcuffed to the table in the interrogation room. Connor would be furious.

But Gavin wasn’t quite done toying with him yet. “Look at me.” Gavin demanded. Connor looked up, innocently. As innocent as you can look with a dick in your mouth. Gavin pushed him away roughly.

"You're pathetic." Said Gavin, pulling Connor's tie slowly off.

"At least I didn't have to tie some one up just to get my dick sucked."

"Pretty sure you've sucked my dick all on your own."

"It is preferable to having a conversation with you."

Gavin scowled, and grabbed Connor's jaw angrily. "I know you're just playing hard to get because you don't want to admit you'd love a piece of this." Gavin grabbed his dick, and let it rest on Connor's lips.

"I don't think I'm missing much." Replied Connor, with as little affect possible.

"Yeah, sure." laughed Gavin. "You seemed real uninterested earlier."

"I may have been remembering our last encounter, which was far more satisfying than your initial attempt."

"The fuck did you say, you goddamn flip phone??"

"Is that the problem, Detective?" Asked Connor, carefully calculating his next move. "Are you worried that without my guidance, your performance will be...underwhelming?"

"You fuckin' wish..." Growled Gavin. " I mean... You'll wish I... Shut up!"

 "I didn't say anythi..." Began Connor, but Gavin was on top of him again.

"Don't fucking talk... " Gavin pushed him down, hard, onto his back. "You lay still and maybe I'll give you what you want..."

Connor tried moving anyway but he couldn't get very far with Gavin on top of him and his hands shackled to the table above his head.

"You don't even know wha..." Began Connor, but cut off with a gasp as Gavin grabbed his wrists and kissed his neck. Gavin was grinding against him as he slowly made his way down Connor's throat, fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Connor could feel Gavin's erection pressed against him. 

Gavin ran his fingers down Connor's bare chest, still slowly grinding against him.

"You want that?" He asked. "I can tell you want me to fuck you."

Connor couldn't deny it. He was desperate by now. He tugged at the handcuffs impatiently.

"Is it going to take you all night?" He answered.

Gavin laughed, and pulled Connor's pants off his hips. Connor bit his lip, trying to hide his elation. He felt Gavin pressing his dick against him again. Connor wrapped his fingers around his chains, panting in anticipation.

Gavin grabbed his jaw roughly.

"Tell me how much you want this." He said with a sneer.

"Not...that much..." Lied Connor, squirming unhappily.

"Then I'm leaving." Said Gavin, "unless you ask me to stay."

He let go of Connor and started to pull away.

"Wait!" Said Connor, almost without thinking.

"That's what I thought." Laughed Gavin."Now, beg."

"Don't be ridiculous." said Connor.

"You're not in much of a position to bargain." Said Gavin. He ran his hands slowly up Connor's body. "All you have to do is beg me to fuck you."

"I... Won't..." Panted Connor, very distracted by Gavin kissing his neck and grinding against him again.

"Just say please..." Whispered Gavin. "You can do it."

Connor writhed under Gavin's touch, not wanting to admit how much he wanted the detective.

"Say it, or I'll leave you here." Said Gavin. He kissed Connor hard on the lips, and reached up, twining their fingers together. Connor kissed him back, passionately, desperately.

After a long moment Gavin pulled away. Connor met his eyes.

"Well?" Demanded Gavin.

"Please... " breathed Connor, their hands still intertwined. And hated himself for it.

Gavin sneered at him and rolled him roughly over. Pulled Connor back until his feet hit the floor and he was leaning over the table.

Connor braced himself against the table, silently cursing Gavin. The stupid idiot was so irresistible, Connor couldn't believe how embarassingly out of hand he'd let the evening get. Somehow the humiliation made it even hotter... Gavin dug his fingers into Connor's hips, pushed his dick into him. Connor bit his lip, but he couldn't completely stifle a moan.

\---

Gavin was employing his usual jackhammer strategy. Connor was about to cum, thinking of all the ways everything Gavin did was wrong and dumb. He could feel Gavin's hands, one on his hip, the other braced against his back.

Connor gasped, wrapping his fingers around the chains in front of him.

"I'm gonna cum..." He climaxed, panting as he leaned heavily on the table.

"Sucks to be you, I guess..." Grunted Gavin, still pounding him.

Connor looked up, catching his breath. He was already regretting everything. Gavin finally came. He threw the keys into the table in front of Connor.

"Uncuff yourself." said Gavin, out of breath. Connor angrily grabbed the keys, annoyed that Gavin couldn't even be bothered to unlock him himself. He felt Gavin slowly pull away as he unlocked the handcuffs.

Connor stood, and pulled his pants back on. He couldn't stand another second of Gavin and his stupid face. Connor turned around, and found Gavin still standing behind him. He pulled Connor into a kiss. Connor pushed him roughly away.

"Don't push your luck, Detective." Said Connor darkly. He buttoned his shirt and walked out of the room to the sound of Gavin laughing at him.

It took all his effort not to turn back and punch Gavin in his stupid face. But Connor wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get proper revenge.

\-------------------------

"Hey Connor," said Hank. "That stupid coffee mug you're so obsessed with is in pieces all over the floor of the interrogation room."

"That's... terrible..." Said Connor. He had almost forgotten about the infamous mug.

"And I'm sure you have no idea how it got there." Said Hank, skeptically.

"Of course not..."

"And of course it's pure coincidence that both you and Gavin Reed were working late last night."

"Yeah, I... What else could it be?" Said Connor, shifting uncomfortably.

"Connor, you're a terrible fucking liar."

 


End file.
